


A Work of Art

by orphan_account



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, Flashbacks, M/M, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 05:44:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5615944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he pitched the idea to his friend, Reita, he had jumped at the chance to help. This had been too quick for Ruki's liking, but he didn't question it. But when he asked Reita to model for him, nude he needed to add, he didn't realise just how <i>awkward</i> Reita would be to paint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Work of Art

"Keep still!" Ruki sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose with his free hand. Why did he think this was a good idea? He badly needed to pass this course and wanted to get the highest marks possible, and to do that he needed to do something creative, something so _raw_. 

When he pitched the idea to his friend, Reita, he had jumped at the chance to help. This had been too quick for Ruki's liking, but he didn't question it. But when he asked Reita to model for him, nude he needed to add, he didn't realise just how _awkward_ Reita would be to paint. 

First off, he kept god damn moving. Ruki would start on one part of his body and then turn back to the naked blonde, seeing that he had moved his position. Secondly, Reita's _ego_ was unbelievable: "Are you sure you have a canvas big enough to paint this masterpiece?" And a gesture to his groin was made. Reita was so full of himself. He'd been like that ever since the first day they met. They crossed paths in university, halfway through Ruki's first year. The dorm he was in had some sort of accident, a possible gas leak, and he was rehoused to another building. 

_"H-Hi, my name is Ruki..." The smaller man clutched a box of belongings to his chest as he stood in the doorway. "I'm your new roommate."_

_"The Dean didn't tell me I'd be getting a little cutie like you for a roommate." Reita chuckled, getting up from his sitting position on the bed. "I should send him my thanks."_

_Ruki blushed as the box was taken from his hands, keeping his gaze away from the blonde. Reita was a well-known Senior who kept repeating his classes due to failure. This didn't affect him too badly, though. 'When it's meant to be, I'll pass,' he used to tell people...and then party with the sports team through the night._

_"Don't worry, you can come in. I don't bite." Reita placed the box on the empty desk in the room and he smirked at the other. "Much."_

"I have an itch," Reita spoke out stubbornly as he carefully watched the small artist. Ruki had an oversized jumper on that he was known to use when he was painting - this was clearly indicated by the amount of paint staining the fabric. He had his glasses on top of his head, pushing his hair out of his face. Paint has somehow ended up on Ruki's cheek and forehead. Reita couldn't help but grin at the sight, quickly dropping it as Ruki turned back to look at him. 

Reita couldn't help but admire the passion that Ruki put into his work. Each year he gained top marks in all his creative classes and Reita couldn't be prouder. He had actually started improving in his own classes to progress along with Ruki. It had worked, because they were now both coming close to their graduation and Reita was passing all of his classes. He wanted to make Ruki proud of him, which was a strange feeling to him because he never thought he would have someone in his life that he wanted to be proud of him in the way he wanted Ruki to be. 

Reita wanted to be the one who Ruki sought after, the one he looked at. Which is one of the reasons he jumped at the chance to model for the younger artist. Plus, he had nothing to be ashamed of about his body; he was very much equipped in _every_ area. He had nothing to hide and wanted to put himself on display for the other. He just needed a signal that he could make the first move. He knew Ruki was shy and didn't like to put himself out there in fear of rejection, in fear of being hurt. Reita knew all too well of Ruki's insecurities. __

_Reita had had a long day of classes and he wanted nothing more than to rest in his room for a short while before joining his friends. He was hoping Ruki might be able to join him; he seemed too... isolated lately. His smaller roommate stuck to his books all the time. He needed more in his life than studying - he needed to have fun._

_Reita slowed down as he reached his dorm and heard a small giggle. Was that Ruki? Then he heard another voice. A voice that was clearly not Ruki's. One that he knew as Aoi, a member of the sports team. The 'player', in more ways than one._

_Reita's blood started to boil in anger as he heard another giggle escape from Ruki. Why did he never do that around him? Reita couldn't understand why, at this time, he was getting worked up about this. He heard shifting and then a small moan._

_Before he could even react, he gripped hold of the door handle and pushed it harshly, not even reacting when it slammed against the wall._

_The two figures on the bed jumped and looked wide-eyed at the intruder. Ruki was lying on his own bed, with Aoi on top of him. Aoi had froze his movements and Reita could clearly see the fingertips snaking under the smaller man' s fabric. He involuntary let out a small growl and then moved to his own desk, throwing his books down on the desk._

_"You're wanted on the field now, Aoi," Reita snapped, turned around to the two, seeing Ruki sitting up and adjusting himself; Reita noticed he wasn't meeting his gaze._

_"It'll be fine, Reita! I won't miss anything, I think I'd do a lot more here." Aoi smirked down at the smaller man and moved closer. Something in Reita snapped and he stalked to the bed, gripping hold of Aoi's arm to pull him off the bed._

_"He needs you **now**." Reita all but dragged the dark-haired man out of the room and slammed the door in his face._

Reita remembered that aftermath of is actions well. Ruki had started yelling at him and tried to storm out. Reita had stopped him, luckily, and found that Ruki had tears in his eyes. After a long conversation once Ruki had calmed down, he had explained that he liked the attention he received from Aoi because no one else had shown it to him. Reita had started to understand Ruki a little better from then on and they became closer. 

Reita had actually managed to coax Ruki out on a few nights out with his friends. Granted, he spent most of the time by his side and not socialising, this fact not bothering the blonde as he felt protective of the smaller man. Though their relationship took a strange turn - one that Ruki didn't remember.

_They had all decided to celebrate after winning the complete season. The sports team had invited everyone to the student club. Ruki had been dragged along by Reita, even though he expressed his wishes to stay in and paint because Aoi was going to be there. Reita was quite worried about what might have happened between those two while he was away. Ruki didn't have anywhere to go for the holidays; Reita never asked why, but the blonde had to visit his grandmother when he was able to._

_When he came back, Ruki wasn't the same for a couple of hours, but seemed to relax once Reita had settled in. He needed to ask Ruki was what was wrong, but could never find the right time._

_Tonight, however, Ruki was staying at the bar and drinking more than he normally did. Reita frowned at the change in the smaller man. Reita watched carefully as the younger man's gaze fell on a certain dark-haired male dancing suggestively with another woman._

_Ruki threw back another drink back and stumbled away from the bar and headed towards the bathroom. Reita quickly exited the conversation, which he was not particularly paying attention to, and headed towards the drunken artist. Reita needed to find out what was wrong with him._

Ruki had his tongue stuck out in concentration as his brush stroked across the canvas. He knew that his painting wouldn't look as good as he had wanted until it was almost finished. Ruki was determined to have something so powerful that he knew it would take quite a bit of time and effort to complete. He was also trying not to let his eyes wander too much over Reita's form, or be too obvious that he was interested in _that_ area the most. 

Ruki had to hide his excitement when the blonde was undressing. He had to calm his heart rate and the blush that was evident on his face; luckily the cheek facing Reita was smudged with paint at the moment so he wouldn't be able to notice. The smaller man didn't know why he was embarrassed about seeing him naked - he had seen him before, especially a certain part of his anatomy.

_"G-God..Ru, fuck!" Reita's voice travelled to the smaller man's ears as his mouth took the blonde's cock fully into his mouth. Reita had followed Ruki to the bathroom to see if he was alright and found himself face to face with a tearful little thing._

_It turned out that Aoi wasn't quite the gentleman Reita knew him to be and tried to make a move on Ruki in the absence of the blonde. Reita was shocked to hear that Ruki had turned him down, his heart racing as he observed the other's timid form. Ruki then disclosed that Aoi had said some rather unnecessary things to him, probably because Ruki wounded his ego. The thing that caught his attention was that he called Ruki 'spineless' for not going for what he wanted._

_Reita had then taken Ruki into his arms as he cried gently. So this was the type of drunk Ruki was? An emotional one... He'd have to remember that. He was stroked his hair, grateful that they had used the one-roomed bathroom - no one could easily disturb them here. He continued to speak to Ruki, trying to appease him and remind him of what a wonderful person he was and how proud of him Reita was._

_Reita didn't know who made the first move, but Ruki had been staring up at him with such wide, cute eyes... and a hint of something else..._

_Their lips met with a timid touch before passion took over. Reita had pinned him against the sink, their hands tangled in each other's hair, both fighting to dominate the kiss. At the back of his mind, Reita admired the strength of the other as he was pinned up against the wall._

_Ruki didn't know how they had gotten to this position, but Reita had been saying all the right words. He made his heart race and the way he was looking down at him sent a pleasurable shiver down his spine. The alcohol. That was it, that's what was causing him to behave like a dog in heat. He pressed up against the blonde, their lips locked into a heated battle._

_Ruki felt his cock twitch at the noise that Reita just released and he instantly wanted to hear more of it. He dropped to his knees instantly, smirking as he heard 'oh, fuck yes' from the blonde. He shakily, but hastily, unbuckled the others belt and tugged the zipper down. Ruki gasped as he slipped his hand into the fabric to free the growing arousal._

_Reita threw his head back as he felt the most delicious warmth spreading through him and his hand rested on top of his friends head, gripping tightly as Ruki's tongue trailed a sensitive vein. Reita was sure he had never received a blowjob as good as this in his life. Ruki was skilled enough with his tongue to reduce him to a moaning mess._

_They both woke up in their own beds the next morning, neither of them speaking about the incident. Reita was sure that Ruki was too drunk to remember and Ruki wanted it to stay that way. How was he going to explain that he had feelings for his roommate? Reita must have been drunk as well. That must be the only reason he let him get that far. Drunk and horny._

_What Ruki didn't know was the blonde hadn't touched a drop all night..._

"Reita, I swear to god if you don't stop moving...." Ruki sighed and turned to his work bench next to him to change his paintbrush and mix new paint. 

"We've been at this for hours, Ruki." Reita pouted and moved to stand. "I need the bathroom."

Ruki glared at the other and shook his head. "Fine, we can take a break, but when you get back, I need you to concentrate!"

Reita grabbed a blanket from his bed and wrapped it around him as he moved out of their bed space to the bathroom. Ruki sighed as he wiped his hands on his apron. This was going surprisingly well. He turned back to the painting and chuckled to himself. He still hadn't painted _that_ area yet. He was still to shy to look there for a long length of time in fear of getting... too excited. Ruki felt pathetic. 

"Just get through this painting and it'll be worth it..." he said to himself, and swirled his paintbrushes in the water. He sat down at his small work space and picked up a few more brushes to wash. Ruki was grateful to Reita for his help in this project. Not a lot of people would volunteer for something like this. Reita had always been understanding when it came to Ruki...

_Reita was packing for the holidays and he saw Ruki on his own bed sketching. He hadn't made a move to pack up. The holidays began the day after next and everyone was excited to go home._

_Everyone except Ruki..._

_"So, no word from your parents?"_

_There was no response from Ruki, but he could see that he stopped mid-sketch; that made it obvious he had heard Reita, but made no attempt to answer._

_"You could call them, you know. They might be happy to hear from you?" No answer. Reita sighed and stopped packing. He made his way towards the huddled up man. "Give them a chance, Ru. They're your family."_

_Silence. Reita stared over at Ruki and gazed sadly at the small form. He knew he must have guessed why Ruki hated the holidays correctly. He never spoke about his family. He never gave any indication of what his past-_

_"I thought family answered their phones to other family members."_

_The voice was so quiet that he almost missed it. But he didn't. He heard it clearly and his heart dropped. Ruki looked so small and so fragile._

_"Oh, Ru..."_

_"Family aren't meant to kick you out for being different."_

_And Reita knew what being different meant. He knew it because he was 'different' too, but he had an understanding family; Ruki, however, did not. It was clear that the opinions of his family members mattered to Ruki, otherwise it wouldn't haven't affected him in this way. Each holiday, he would stay in the dorm and spend it by himself._

_But not this time._

_Reita stood up and took started to empty his bag._

_"What..." Ruki could be heard sitting up behind him. "What are you doing?"_

_"I don't really need to go home for the holidays," Reita answered, putting his clothes back in the closet. "There's nothing much for me to do there anyway."_

_"But..."_

_"No buts. I'm staying with you."_

_Ruki knew the other well enough to know when he had made up his mind. There was determination in the way Reita spoke, the way he acted and a certain look in his eye that Ruki knew too well. Reita moved to his own bed and got out his mobile phone, no doubt letting his family know he would be staying at school for the time being._

_Ruki smiled fondly and moved to his sitting position to continue sketching, a small whisper coming from his as he didn't take his eyes off his drawing. "Thank you..."_

"Wow, that's really good." 

"Jesus christ!" Ruki jumped and the paint water was knocked over the work space and onto his lap. He quickly stood up and bumped into the blonde who had silently made his way over to the easel without Ruki hearing him. 

"Shit..."

Reita chuckled as he looked down at the smaller man's clothes. "Do you need something to clean it up with?" He started to undo his blanket that was tied around his waist, the grin still apparent on his face. 

"No!" Ruki exclaimed, all too quickly. He could handle Reita being naked at the other corner of the room, he had his painting to distract him. When he was this close, Ruki might not be able to keep himself under control. 

Ruki quickly turned around and grabbed his apron, quickly mopping up the spilt water while Reita went back to admire the painting. 

"I think you're missing something, Ru." Reita chuckled. "Could you not get a good enough view?"

Ruki blushed and didn't turn to face the other. He was trying to occupy himself with anything that would take his mind from the half-naked Reita next to him. 

"I think I might need to give you a close-up." 

Ruki bit his lip and closed his eyes for a couple of seconds to get the image from his mind. This was not good. He stopped moving as he heard the other behind him. Ruki gripped hold of his paint brushes and didn't trust himself to turn around. He felt his heart beating out of his chest. 

Reita was now close enough to see the blush on the artist's face. He also could tell how tense he was. Reita moved himself to stand behind the other and placed his hands on his shoulders. "Is everything alright? You look a little... flushed." 

Ruki felt the other press against him and he released a shuddering breath. "W-We should get back to painting..."

Reita's head moved closer to the smaller man, unable to stop himself. A part of him thought it was fun to tease the other like this and another part of him just wanted to take the smaller man right here against his desk. It was taking all of his will power not to do that. "I think you should take a break, Ru. You've been painting for a while..." His hands moved around the other, wrapping around his waist. "And you're all... wet..."

Ruki whimpered, his legs shaking slightly as he bit his lip once more. "Reita... please..."

Reita smirked and tugged at the artist's jumper. "It's only fair. I've been naked for quite some time and I've yet to see you."

"You...You want to see me?"

"Of course I do," Reita answered earnestly. "I've wanted to for a while."

Ruki moaned as he was spun around, Reita's lips covering his instantly. He melted into the blonde's embrace, not at all surprised at the way the evening had turned out. This was what they had been dancing around for months, possibly for most of the time they had known each other. 

Ruki was soon rid of his jumper and the cool air hit his chest. He moaned as his friend's hands gently stroked his skin, his chest, his shoulders, his neck. It caused him to whimper and submit himself completely to the blonde. Reita then grasped his ass through his jeans and picked him up. Ruki instantly wrapped his legs around the blonde's waist and not once did their lips disconnect. Ruki moaned into his friend's mouth and felt himself be lowered down onto Reita's bed. He could tell as the other's bed bars bumped against the wall behind him.

Ruki opened his eyes, which had fallen shut when he submitted to the blonde. The artist looked up at the man above him and purred as the other's hand cupped his cheek. He didn't want to speak, not wanting to break whatever was happened between then with pointless chatter. The way Reita was looking at him made him feel like he could melt into the covers. 

Ruki moaned as Reita slid down his body, undoing his pants. He felt his arousal freed and then felt the other's tongue slide across the tip of his leaking cock. "Oh, fuck..."

"Let me return the favour..."

Wait, did that mean? "You remember? The... bar?" When Ruki saw the other nod, his eyes widened slightly. "I thought you were too drunk to remember."

"I thought the same of you..." Reita smirked and kissed the tip of the arousal in front of him. "I always wanted to tell you that no one has sucked my dick the way you did."

Ruki blushed at the vulgarity of the words, but felt a sense of pride. This didn't last very long as he felt a warmth surround him. His head fell back on the pillow and he moaned loudly. Reita enjoyed the taste of the other in his mouth and the wanted to do more. He wanted to truly thank him and make him feel nothing but pleasure. 

Ruki frowned as he felt the other pull away to remove his pants completely. The smaller man was about to question it when he was turned over gently and his heart skipped a beat. He felt the other's teeth biting into his skin as the other hand kneaded the other mound of his ass. Ruki moaned loudly, gripping hold of one of the metal bars as he felt the other tongue move to his entrance, intimately tasting him. This felt _amazing_ and he writhed under the blonde's actions. "F-Fuck, Reita..."

Reita gripped hold of the other's thighs as his tongue constantly assaulted the others pleasure nerves. He was spurred on to be more enthusiastic with his movements as he heard Ruki's very vocal reaction.

"Yes, fuck. Reita, don't stop doing that, don't-AH!" Ruki found himself quickly reaching his peak, his orgasm slamming against him as he came with quivering thighs. "Fuck, Reita.." His chest was heaving as he felt the other pull away, running one fingertip from the base of his neck, down his spine and to the curvature of his ass. 

"You think you can get hard for me again?" Reita's deep voice ran through the smaller man, his leaking arousal already begin to harden under the gentle touches. "It's my turn to paint you."

Ruki was about to questing the other's words when he felt a lubed finger enter him. How did Reita have lube? When did he-? "Oh, fuck..." Reita didn't have to prepare the other for longer and he was already moaning as Reita's fingertips entered him deeply.

"God, Ruki. You're already swallowing my fingers. What will happen to my cock, I wonder" Another chuckle that went straight to his now fully aroused erection. Reita sounded _so_ sinful as he fucked with his body and played with his mind. 

"Please, I need you inside me," Ruki begged, gripping hold of the bars tighter, pushing his ass back onto the other's digits. He felt so filled with just the blonde's fingers, he knew it would feel _so_ much better with his cock. "Please."

Reita watched as Ruki looked behind him and begged him, the look of pure lust in his eyes. It made Reita growl and remove his fingers. Ruki whimpered at the loss, but moaned loudly as Reita thrust straight into his welcoming hole. "F-Fuck..." they both said in unison. Reita didn't stop until he was full sheathed in the other, his breathing ragged.

"Fuck, Ru. You feel..." His palm travelled down the others spine. "...Perfect."

Thus, a series of moans, curses and skin slapping filled the room. The two men became one. Ruki felt the other enter deeper with each thrust; this was completely opposite to the gentle touches on his skin. Reita's animalistic hips were causing him to quiver in pleasure but the touch was making him feel... loved. Reita was gentle yet strong with him. 

Ruki came with a scream, his cum hitting the sheets and dripping down his thighs. He'd never felt so good in his life. Reita was still moaning behind him, the muscles inside of Ruki clamping down on his cock. He felt like he was drowning in pleasure and only remembered at the last minute his intentions. Reita pulled out of the now spent Ruki and gave his erection a couple of strokes before he came, covering the others ass with his sperm. Reita bit his lip as he grunted in pleasure. He smirked as he saw the white liquid dripping down those two addictive lumps. 

Ruki, who was still coming down from his orgasm, collapsed on the bed and turned over to look up at the other. He saw nothing but love gazing down at him and his smiled shyly. "Well, that was...."

"If the next words out of your mouth aren't a positive compliment, I will take it very personally." Reita chuckled and moved to lay next to the other. He reached up and stroked a stray group of hairs in front of Ruki's face. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to the artist's. "I thought that was amazing."

Ruki chuckled against the blonde's lips. "Me too." 

"Although, I think we both need a shower now." Reita gazed down at both of their bodies and then back up to the smaller man. "We're both a little dirty."

"And whose fault is that?"

"Hey, what can I say? I was waiting for the right time to talk to you."

"Talk? We just had sex?"

"And we're about to go for another round."

Ruki frowned, "We are?" He felt the other take his hand and tug them both off the bed. Reita was leading them to the bathroom and he smiled. "Oooh, I see."

"Then we can finish your painting." Reita turned on the shower once they were in the bathroom. "And not make me resemble a Ken doll." 

Ruki chuckled and before he could respond he was pinned up against the shower wall, all thoughts of his painting gone from his mind for the time being. 

Ruki did end up finishing his painting and his full project with the help of Reita. He also had someone to confide in when he was going through a hard time. And as the year went on, he finally had a family to visit in the holidays. Reita's family welcomed him with open arms and he finally felt like he belonged. This was all thanks to the blonde. Ruki found his sketchbook filling up with drawings of his boyfriend; it was his favourite way to spend the evening as Reita enjoyed playing his bass. Ruki smiled as that's what he was doing right now, watching his boyfriend immersed in his instrument. 

Reita stopped playing and looked up at the other and smirked. "Like what you see?"

"Yes, so get over here." Ruki put his sketch book down and moved to a more comfortable position on the bed, smiling widely as Reita set himself between the artist's legs. He knew he wasn't going to get as much work done tonight as he wanted. 

And he wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> My new years resolution this year is to write a least 1 fan fiction every week (if possible) so lets see how long this lasts for >_> But here's my first one! The Reituki bunnies were bouncing around in my head and I pictured a life drawing model!Reita and couldn't help myself :3 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
